<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love it when you wear your hair down over your shoulder by mikeycliffords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585028">i love it when you wear your hair down over your shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords'>mikeycliffords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, a fic, also this is short. a baby fic, and by dead I mean half asleep x, idk - Freeform, ignore me its half past three im dead, is it a blurb ?? a Drabble ???? idk, its a fic ok, okay this is my first time writing lashton !! how terrifying, originally posted on Tumblr but !! im like. gonna post it here too for like. serotonin u know, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“stop moving and let me braid your hair” + lashton</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love it when you wear your hair down over your shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisonthefloor/gifts">ashisonthefloor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a thing !!! wow. maddie actually writes smth short challenge Completed sorta. also im not good at writing lashton I've never ?? Done it before properly but ! yes. stepping out of my comfort zone w a non muke fic &lt;3 hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Luke couldn't help but stare at Ashton. He just <em>couldn't</em>. It wasn't right of him. Ashton was his best friend, or he thought he was anyway. (He’d used to say that Calum was his best friend, until Michael got jealous one day and threatened to bite him if he said that again. So he didn't.) But you couldn't just stare at your best friends like this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was practically fixated on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't even Luke’s fault. It was Ashton’s. Ashton and his stupidly fluffy curls that were getting longer everyday. He’d thought his fixation on Ash’s hair had been bad enough when he’d dyed it red, especially when he’d asked Luke for help to do it in the first place, but this was a hundred times worse. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They just looked soft. And they made him look soft, and Luke was kind of fuming because all he wanted to do was sit in Ashton’s lap and play with his hair, and maybe kiss him a little. But he couldn't, because that was a weird thing to do to your best friend that you lived with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke just tried his best to keep his eyes on the food in front of him, chocolate chip pancakes like his mum used to make, but he couldn't. He was just being fucking <em>tortured</em>, honestly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright, mate?” Ash asked him, and Luke glanced over to where he was sitting, on the comfy chair facing the telly. (Luke was on the couch, where he’d been most of the morning, stressing out over the song that he couldn't get just right.) He felt a little... bad when he noticed Ashton’s expression, brows furrowed as he frowned at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-Yeah. It’s just a little warm. Appetite’s kind of gone out the window.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't technically a lie. It was pretty warm in their flat, since they didn't have air-conditioning anymore ― well, they did. But it was broken. Michael somehow broke it last time he’d stayed over. Luke wasn't sure how but he knew it was his fucking fault ― and they lived in a pretty small place. The majority of the windows had safety locks on them to prevent anyone from jumping out, so they didn't open as wide as they could've. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton just nodded, giving him a soft smile that made Luke’s fucking stomach do somersaults. Fuck his smile, honestly. It was too cute. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get that. It’s a little warm, my hair’s sticking to my forehead.” Luke hadn't noticed that before Ashton had mentioned it, and oh god he was right. It wasn't like sweaty people were attractive or anything, but somehow Ashton looked really good sweaty. His curls were sort of sticking to his head in the best way. “I might go grab a bobble and stick it in a bun or something.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke was just about to pass him one of the hair ties he kept around his wrist for situations just like this, when he faltered. “I could― uh braid it for you if you want? Maybe?” He hadn't braided hair in a while, honestly. None of his friends really had hair long enough to braid, except maybe Michael, but he wasn't really sure he’d want his hair braiding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton gave him a smile, nodding. “Yeah, sure. Do you want me to sit in front of you or something?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke could sort of feel his face heating up, but it was fine, probably. He could just blame it on how warm their flat was. (Not that he’d have to explain, because Ashton wasn't the sort of guy to just ask someone why they were blushing. He was sweet like that.) </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, um, you can sit here? In front of me?” Luke gestured to the spot on the floor, between his legs. It was probably the only way he’d actually be able to braid Ashton’s hair honestly, since the other man was just about as tall as him sitting down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton grabbed a cushion off of the couch as he walked over to him, sitting on that since the rug that was covering the wooden floors wasn't exactly the comfiest. “Is this okay?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Luke managed to say, a little distracted by Ashton’s hair. He ran his fingers through his curls a couple of times, definitely just brushing through any knots, and not practically playing with his hair just because he was pretty sure he’d never get the opportunity to touch it again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should let you do my hair more often,” Ashton laughed, somewhere between a chuckle and a giggle as he leaned into Luke’s hand a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should,” he agreed, trying to keep his voice light. Luke started to actually braid his hair, figuring that Ashton probably had enough hair for him to part it through the middle and do two. They wouldn't be very long, but he’d look cute and it’d get his hair out of his face, which was the important thing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he started, carefully folding sections of his hair over others, tongue sticking out a little as he focused. It was sort of perfect, or it would be if Ashton would stop fucking <em>moving</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ash,” he sighed, face scrunching up with an exasperated expression. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?” The shorter boy asked, and Luke could only see his face in the reflection of the telly, but it was clear enough to know that he was smiling a little. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just pouted a little. “<em>Stop moving and let me braid your hair</em>. You’re gonna ruin it if you keep squirming, it’ll go wonky.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton just giggled, and nodded, promising that he wouldn't move again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didnt really even take Luke that long to braid Ashton’s hair, but he was a perfectionist at heart, and maybe he made a few mistakes on purpose just so he had to redo one of the braids and he could spend longer messing with Ashton’s hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d never really understood the idea of wanting to freeze a moment and just sort of live in it forever, which was a little sad actually. No matter how good anything was, Luke was never content with experiencing it again and again. But this? Something as simple and silly as his crush letting him braid his hair... he was pretty sure he’d be content with doing this forever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Done,” he grinned, pretty proud with his handiwork. Ashton shifted around so he was facing him, grin as wide as Luke’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,’ he said softly, poking Luke’s leg. “You should let me do your’s now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke’s face got a little more pink, and he stared at him for a moment before managing to stammer out a response. “Do you even know <em>how</em> to braid hair?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton just shook his head, still grinning. It was only when Luke continued to look at him like a confused kid that his smile faltered a little. “You don't... have to let me. I just thought it’d be fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde just blinked at him, mumbling a few syllables. “No, uh, you can. Swap places with me?” Luke shifted a little further along the couch, so Ashton could sit where he previously was, and then he got on the floor, feeling a little awkward as he sat between Ashton’s legs on the cushion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to sit a little closer,” the older boy mumbled, one hand on Luke’s shoulder as he gently pulled him so his back was flush against the couch. Maybe this moment would be a better one to live inside forever. Just him, Ashton, their stupidly stuffy apartment and the feeling of Ashton’s fingers carding through his curls. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I miss your hair when it was longer,” Ash murmured, twisting a curl around his finger. “Are you gonna bleach it again?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke just shrugged, because he didn't trust himself to actually say anything right now. “Dunno.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look cute either way, but I think I miss your natural hair colour. It was pretty, and <em>golden</em>.” Ashton’s fingers found a part of Luke’s hair near the front of his head, and Luke could faintly feel him start to plait sections of it. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't actually care that much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was just trying to savour the feeling of Ashton messing with his hair, honestly. It was the best. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke let his eyes close, leaning into Ashton’s hand a little more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn't you say something about not moving so you don't mess the braid up?” Ashton teased, laughing a little as he tied a bobble around his hair, moving onto another section. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke just pouted, not opening his eyes, and tried his best to stay as still as he could do with Ashton’s hands in his fucking hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There,” he grinned as he tied the end of his hair with another bobble. “All done.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned around on the floor, squirming around until he was facing Ashton, and gave him a soft smile. Luke lifted his hand to feel his hair, a little confused about what Ashton had done. “Why didn't you braid it all?” He asked, head tilting to the side like a puppy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It looks pretty like that,” Ashton insisted, and he was right, it did look pretty cute. The majority of Luke’s hair was still down, curls framing his face, but some of it was braided back, hair sort of wrapping around his head like a halo. “It makes you look like an angel,” he decided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay, Ashton was definitely going to be able to tell that Luke was actually blushing this time. His face flushed immediately, cheeks more red than pink, and he opened his mouth to try and say something, maybe thanks, but no sound actually came out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh― I― yeah...?” God, Luke was a fucking idiot. His last remanding brain cell had definitely just fucked off, or maybe it’d short circuited the second Ashton had complimented him. Either way, he was stupid and Ash would probably laugh at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he didn't laugh, he just smiled. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke was going to fucking die, and it would definitely be Ashton’s fault, the little dick. It was like he was purposely trying to tease him just to get a reaction out of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't be mean,” Luke said, meaning for his voice to have the same tone as Ashton’s, but instead he just sort of sounded like a wounded puppy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not being mean. I’m flirting with you...” Ashton just gave him a confused look, and Luke’s expression changed to almost exactly mirror his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not flirting with me. Why would you flirt with me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton blinked at him. “I’m pretty sure I am? I’ve been doing it for fucking ages, Luke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No you haven't,” he frowned. Luke was starting to feel silly sitting on a cushion on the floor, having to crane his neck to even look Ashton in the eyes, so he stood up a little awkwardly and sat next to him. “I would’ve noticed if you’d been flirting with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Luke, I ask you if you want to cuddle like, every day? And I called you pretty the first time we met. And I told you like, last week that sometimes I get butterflies when I'm around you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke frowned a little more, nose scrunching up. “Well... I thought you meant like, bad butterflies. Like anxiety or something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton just shook his head. “No, like the sort of butterflies that you get when you have a crush on someone,” he laughed a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had to actually stop himself from pinching his arm gently, just because he was sort of in shock that this was actually happening. Maybe be’d fallen asleep whilst Ashton had been braiding his hair. That was far more believable than this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you uh... have a crush on me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton gave him a small smile, and maybe his cheeks got a little pink. But Luke tried not to assume that, maybe he was just <em>warm</em>. “Yeah, I do. I have since I met you.” He laughed a little. “I think you’re just one of those people that everyone can't help falling in love with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke shook his head on instinct, because that definitely wasnt true. Nobody liked him. He wasn't sure why Ashton did. “Are you sure you like me? Like, actually?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton laughed again. He had such a pretty laugh, Luke was sort of in love with it a little. “Yeah, pretty sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded, brain working at a mile a minute as he forced it to process the information. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you... like me?” Ashton’s tone was a little different to how he usually sounded, not exactly soft, more like scared and a little insecure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luke realised he should probably answer him before Ash thought he was rejecting him. “Y-Yeah, of course I do. I spend pretty much every day just staring at you,” he laughed a little, mainly to try and ease out some of the anxiety he felt in the pit of his stomach. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ashton gave him a warm, dimpled smile, and started to learn in a little closer to Luke before abruptly pausing. “Shit, sorry. I was gonna kiss you. I can't―Do you― Is it okay if I kiss you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The taller boy giggled, giving him a soft smile. Ashton was adorable when he got all flustered. He really was just the absolute fucking cutest. “Always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So Ashton did, leaning in and gently cupping Luke’s face and pulling him into a kiss. (Luke was pretty sure this was when he <em>actually</em> died. Just because it was sort of terrifying but equally amazing to be kissed by the person he was pretty sure he was in love with.)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so !!! yes. check me out on <a href="https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> !!! requests r always open but. yes anyway !! hope u enjoyed the fic idk comment n tell me what u thought? &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>